¿Coincidencia?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Encontrarse en los mismos lugares ¿será acaso una mera coincidencia?... ¡Nah!, ¿O Sí?...


_¡Hola!_

_Volví con más, espero les sea de su agrado…_

_**Resumen:**__ Encontrarse en los mismos lugares ¿será acaso una mera coincidencia?... ¡Nah!, ¿O Sí?..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Coincidencia?<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko **_

Anko Mitarashi caminaba por la aldea observando todo a su alrededor, tomando en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluyendo la fila de una cuadra completa formada por hombres esperando su turno para comprar el Icha-Icha "Edición Especial con Extras".

**-"No sabía que tanta gente lee ese estúpido libro"-** se dijo suspirando, entretanto caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

**-"¿Acaso en esta aldea todos son pervertidos?"- **dijo ella.

**-"No todos"-** dijo una masculina voz.

La kunoichi volteó a ver de quien se trataba, y ahí estaba, Kakashi Hatake con la espalda recostada en la esquina de una pared leyendo su porno libro, a veces la saca de sus casillas ¿Será por su paciencia o su forma de decir la verdad de un golpe? O ¿Quizás porque es perfecto en lo que hace? O ¿Hay algo más?...

**-"¿Y tú eres la excepción?"-** preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

**-"Podría decirse"-** respondió como si nada.

**-"No lo creo Hatake, eres más pervertido que el resto"- **

**-"¿Estás segura?"- **

**-"Por supuesto, te la pasas leyendo ese libro como si fuera lo único importante para ti"- **

**-"¿Eso crees?"- **

**-"Demuestras tus pasiones en lectura ante el público"-**

**-"Ah! Eso, es mi pasatiempo, no tengo necesidad de esconderlo, al menos soy sincero conmigo mismo"- **

**-"¿Sincero?... No me vengas con clases de moralidad**"- dijo casi riendo.

Kakashi se rió.

**-"¿De qué te ríes?"- **preguntó gruñendo.

**-"Cuando te enfadas eres diferente a las demás"- **

**-"¿Diferente?"-** preguntó extrañada.

**-"Sí"-**

**-"Explícame eso de diferente"**- ella exigió.

Kakashi caminó hacia ella, posó una mano en el hombro de Anko, se aproximó aún más hasta rozarse los labios, movió su mano a la mejilla, la acarició.

Ella ruborizó **–"¿Qué- qué estás haciendo?"-**

Él ignoró su pregunta y acercó sus labios al oído de ella **–"Te lo dejaré de tarea"-** susurró y se alejó de allí dejando una kunoichi desconcertada.

**-"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loco o qué?.**.."- suspiró **–"¿Por qué él es tan… tan directo además de ser reservado?"-** negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

No tenía nada por hacer en la Torre Hokage y si hay algo que lo haga Ibiki, es su pensamiento, sólo deseaba caminar un poco, despejar la mente del trabajo sobre todo de las misiones. Recorrió varios lugares públicos: el parque, la academia, puesto de Dangos, entre otros. También visitó a su mejor amiga Kurenai, salió tarde de la casa por pasársela hablando sobre sus vidas, misiones ya realizadas y los últimos acontecimientos de estos días que son muy pero muy poquitos. Cada día es la misma rutina. Desearía que el día termine diferente para alegrarse de cambiar el mismo transcurso diario.

Atardeció…

El último lugar en mente a visitar era el lago, sí el lago. Hermoso sitio de olvidar y sentir la fresca brisa desprendente de los árboles rodeadores del lago.

Se acercó a la barandilla que rodea al lago, cerró los ojos al sentir la dulce brisa tocar su rostro. Nadie andaba por allí cerca, eso era lo más emocionante, podía estar sin ningún tipo de ruido o molestia de personas no deseables como los pequeños monstruos, esos gusanos que sólo sirven para molestar o vocear todo el santo día y a veces llorar, me refiero a esos chiquillos molestosos, sí los niños. O personas de su posición acercársele sólo para quejarse de algunas reglas impuestas por la Hokage; recibir reportes de misiones, firmarlos y hacerlos llegar a la quinta, prepararse para los exámenes chunin trabajando con el aguafiestas de Ibiki y encontrarse con diversos genins presumidos, listos, según ellos, para pasar su prueba, protegerlos de los animales que viven en el bosque de la muerte para que ninguno de ellos se los coma vivos. Aunque sería una tentativa verlos ser comida de sus amigas las serpientes, por suerte cada lesión o fractura ella no se hace responsable.

Ella se rió con sólo pensarlo. Tranquilidad, pura tranquilidad, eso pensaba hasta que no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola. Cierto shinobi se encontraba afincando sus brazos sobre la barandilla observando el panorama y también leyendo ese libro.

Ella lo miró y él sintiendo unos ojos mirándolo, la contempló y se acercó a Anko.

**-"Hola"-** saludó él como normalmente acostumbra.

**-"¿Me estás siguiendo?"- **

**-"No tengo necesidad de hacerlo pero al parecer tú sí"- **

**-"¿Yo?... no, por supuesto que no, llevo un buen rato aquí"- **

**-"Yo también, cuando llegué no había nadie"- **

**-"No te creo"-**

**-"Allá tú si quieres creerme o no"-**

**-"¿Por qué eres así?"- **

**-"¿Así cómo?"-**

**-"Así tan serio"-**

**-"¿Serio?... Hm, no lo sé, supongo que soy así"-**

Anko fue a parar al suelo **–"Vaya respuesta"-** pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Dirigió su mirada a la mano derecha de él que aún sostenía el libro **–"Aún sigues leyendo eso"-**

**-"Es un pasatiempo"-**

**-"Pasatiempo"-** susurró colocando una mirada malévola.

Kakashi sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda –"**Lo que estás pensando, ni se te ocurra ponerlo en práctica"-** le advirtió.

**-"No estoy pensando nada"-** ella dijo haciéndose la inocente.

**-"Esa mirada no refleja nada bueno"- **

**-"¿Qué mirada?"- **

**-"Pues… diría que…"-** miró su mano y su apreciado libro había desaparecido –"**Anko no bromees de esa manera"-**

**-"¿Bromeando yo?"- **

**-"Por favor devuélveme el libro"- **

**-"¿Qué libro?"- **

**-"Sabes muy bien cuál"-**

**-"Si no me dices ¿cómo voy a saber?"-**

**-"Ha ha, ¡Qué graciosa!"- **

**-"¿De verdad lo crees?"-** preguntó sonriente.

**-"Anko, por favor devuélveme el libro, no pienso repetirlo dos veces"-**

**-"Pero acabas de repetirlo"- **

**-"Mi paciencia tiene un límite"-**

**-"¿Límite?"-**

**-"Así es"- **

**-"Oh Dios!"-** exclamó **–"Kakashi Hatake pone límites a su paciencia, tengo que verlo para creerlo"- **

**-"¡Anko!"- **

**-"¿Qué?"- **

**-"Te lo estoy pidiendo de favor"-**

**-"No es suficiente por dejarme hace un rato como una idiota"-** le reclamó.

**-"Te quedaste así porque quisiste, yo no hice nada malo"-** dijo tranquilamente.

**-"Ah! Claro que no, me tocaste como si fuera tu propiedad"-** dijo un tanto molesta.

**-"Y tu peor porque lo permitiste"- **

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-"Creí que me darías una golpiza o gritarías pero dejaste que me acercara como si desearas que lo hiciera"- **

**-"Yo… yo no…, no deseo que me toques, por tu parte, fuiste un atrevido y aún así dices que no eres pervertido, eso lo comprueba"- **

**-"Piensa lo que quieras, sólo quiero mi libro de regreso"- **

**-"No me cambies el tema Hatake, ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué me tocaste de esa manera?"-**

**-"No estoy obligado a responder"- **

**-"¿Eso crees?"-**

**-"Sí"- **

**-"¿Seguro?"-** preguntó sacando el libro de su bolsillo extendiéndolo hacia el lago.

Kakashi abrió su ojo visible en estado de shock –"**No te atreverías"-**

**-"Pruébame y verás si soy capaz o no"**- le dijo **–"Ahora respóndeme o tu apreciado tomo se irá nadando a casa"- **

El shinobi tragó saliva **–"¡A-Anko! No lo harías ¿Verdad?"-**

Ella acercó aún más el libro hacia el lago -**"Buen momento para darse un baño ¿no lo crees Hatake?"-**

**-"¿No lo tirarías?"-**

**-"Mm… no prometo que llegará seco pero sí un poquito mojado"- **

**-"No me chantajearás"- **

Anko soltó el tomo y lo atrapó con la otra mano **–"Ush… por poco y se me cae, no querrás que la próxima sea de verdad ¿O sí?"**-

Kakashi suspiró **–"Está bien"- **

**-"Excelente decisión, ahora ¡habla!"-** exigió.

**-"Devuélveme el libro primero"- **

Ella negó con el dedo índice –"**Primero tu respuesta porque sé que desaparecerás dejándome con la duda"-**

**-"Bien"-** dijo en tono molesto –"**Me acerqué de esa manera porque…"-** tragó saliva **–"Porque quería ver tu reacción"-**

**-"¿Ver mi reacción?"-**

**-"Sí, ahora regrésame el libro"-** exigió.

**-"Respuesta injustificable, no creas estúpida ¿quieres?"- **

**-"Créeme, no estoy en condiciones de eso"- **

**-"¡Dime la verdad!"-** ella exigió.

**-"Esa es la verdad"- **

**-"No me convence"- **

**-"Por el amor de Dios, dame el maldito libro de una buena vez"- **

**-"¿O qué harás?"- **

**-"Te lo quitaré por las malas"- **

**-"Inténtalo y no dudaré en tirarlo al agua"-**

Kakashi dio un paso adelante.

Ella extendió aún más el libro **-"No lo pensaré dos veces"-**

**-"Hazlo"-** él sugirió.

Ahora fue Anko la que se puso nerviosa por la reacción que él tomó y tragó saliva. En un movimiento rápido Kakashi estaba frente a ella a punto de tomar su libro (_Anko estaba sosteniéndose de la barandilla a medida que lo extendía y Kakashi al acercarse también se apoyó de allí_) cuando de pronto los hierros de la barandilla se aflojaron y ambos cayeron al agua excepto el libro que cayó al suelo (_tierra firme_) antes de…

Chapuzón y el agua splash….

**-"Satisfecho"-** dijo Anko dentro del agua.

**-"Tú comenzaste"-**

Ella gruñó y lo salpicó de agua a propósito.

Kakashi empezó a reír.

**-"No es gracioso, por tu culpa estoy toda mojada"-** dijo y salió del lago.

Él salió detrás de ella **–"Pero tú provocaste todo esto"- **

**-"¿En serio?... no me digas"**- dijo con sarcasmo y agregó –"**Cúlpame de todas tus desgracias"- **

**-"No he dicho eso"- **

**-"Pareciera que sí"- **siseó, luego estornudó **–"¡No puede ser! Me resfriaré por tu culpa"-**

**-"¡Lo ves!"- **

**-"¿Ver qué?"- **

**-"Tú me culpas de tus malas suertes"- **

Ella gruñó **–"Kakashi Hatake eres un…"-** volvió a gruñir **–"Desconsiderado"- **

Kakashi se bajó a recoger su libro.

**-"Después de todo, el único seco aquí es el libro"-** le dijo Anko.

**-"Tienes razón"-** dijo sonriendo.

**-"Hatake, lamento lo sucedido"- **

**-"Está bien, de todas maneras me divertí un poco"- **

**-"¿Sólo un poco?"- **

**-"No volvamos a lo mismo, mejor vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa antes de tocar un resfriado"- **

Ella suspiró -**"Tienes razón sólo por esta vez, porque no quiero enfermarme, adiós"-** desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Kakashi sonrió negando con la cabeza -"**Es muy sexy cuando se enoja"-** pensó, abrió su libro en la página 53 donde específicamente, más bien, supuestamente pasó el día leyendo sin pasar a la siguiente página. Sacó una foto **–"¿No lo crees así Anko?"-** preguntó mirando la fotografía que hace años se tomó con Anko, ella abrazándolo por detrás, apenas cuando estudiaban en la academia, antes de ella perderla memoria: ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Kakashi miró el lugar donde ella estaba antes de desaparecer **–"La verdad es que te amo Anko"-** pensó **–"Desde la primera vez que te conocí y no puedo evitar quererte"-**

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Les gustó?_

_Si es un SÍ o es un NO, comenten por favor…_

_Les agradecería que lo hicieran…_

_See You Later!_


End file.
